Happy Jikan
Happy Jikan(Happy Time,幸せなじかん'')'' is a hello!project group that is made up of all chinese girls,being the first hello!project group to do so.They made their debut in 2000,making 5 singles during that year.Their highest selling single,MIRAI LOVE,holds a record for the hello!project with 8,005,475 copies sold in two weeks,and it was number one on the oricon charts for one a month and 5 weeks.Happy Jikan's least selling single is "SHOOTING STAR~Girls Dream~",with only 39,905 copies sold.They sold 22,879,088 in Japan alone,and 20,809,012 in China alone.Altogether,they 43,688,100 sold alone. In 2007-2008,Happy Jikan went on a short hiatus due to almost half the members (except for first generation member Jia,second generation member Ning,and fifth generation member Lu) graduating.In the meanwhile,Tsunku held auditions for a sixth generation,and Happy Jikan had a new single (featuring the sixth genertaion,in early october,2008.) The groups 'H.P SUPER IDOLS. ' color is ' Green.' Happy Jikan lyrics websites: http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/ http://helloprogirlyuno.blogspot.com/ Members Current Memebers *Haoi Daiyu(Color-'Green')6th gen,boss *Wang Dao Ming(Color-''' Red')6th gen,'co-boss''' *Wu Jiao(Color-''' Yellow')6th gen *Ao Xiao (Color-' Purple')6th gen *Zheng May Ai (Color-' Silver')6th gen *Sun Fang (Color-' Gold')6th gen *Zheng Mei (Color-' Rose')6th gen *Zeng Yun (Color-' Teal')6th/7th gen *Hsaoi Zhe (Color-' Dark Blue')7th gen *Joe Song (Color-' Berry )7th gen *Bui Shun (Color-'''Orchid)7th gen Sixth Generation (2008) The sixth generation auditions were announced when more than half of Happy Jikan's members graduated.The auditions were called the 'Happy Jikan ~Get Ready!Go!~ Sixth Generation Auditions'.It had a total of eight members,but Zeng Yun had graduated in 2011.They were first announced at Happy Jikan's 20th mini live,and the members were revealed at HAPPY JIKAN'S~HEY SIX~! tour September 19,2008.The current members are: *Haoi Daiyu *Wang Dao Ming *Wu Jiao *Ao Xiao *Zheng May Ai *Sun Fang *Zheng Mei Seventh Generation (2012) The seventh generation was announced at HAPPY MEGA SWEET.It was announced that HAPPY JIKAN ~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA?~(HAPPY JIKAN~You ready OR NOT?~) were set to begin at one of Happy Jikan's mini lives,by Haoi.The auditions began June 25,2012,and they ended September 10,2012.Zeng Yun,former sixth generation member,made it into the fourth(which is the last round) round.The results we announced September 14th,2012.The new members are: *Zeng Yun *Joe Song *Hsaoi Zhe *Bui Shun Former Members First Generation (2000) *Su Meili (graduated August 23,2003 B 2000-06-24 until 2003-08-23) (Color- Rose) *Chen Jingfei (graduated Feburary 11,2007 B 2003-08-24 until 2007-02-11) (Color-''' Orange') *Zhou Jia (left due to having a sickness May 18,2009 '''B 2007-02-13 until 2009-05-18')(Color-''' Purple ;color was transferred to ' Dark Blue ' after the 6th gen joined) Second Generation(2001) *Huang Ning (graduated August 11,2010 'B 2009-05-22 until 2010-08-11) '('''Green ;color was transferred to ' Sky Blue '''after the 6th gen joined) *Xie Biyu (fired,August 15,2007) (Color-' Lavendar') Third Generation(2004) *Da Meihui (left due to broken leg December 14,2006) (Color-' Dark Blue') Fourth Generation(2004) *Yue YuanJun (graduated Feburary 11,2007) (Color-' Rose') Fifth Generation(2005) *Yin Lu (graduated May 18,2011,'B 2010-08-17 until 2011-05-18') (Color-' Orchid') *Ruu Maya (graduated Feburary 11,2007) (Color-Silver) Sixth Generation(2008) *Zeng Yun (left the group due to her school in China forcing her to go back,May 18,2011,but is now an official seventh generation member) History 1999 In 1999,Tsunku held "Hello!China Group" auditions in Tokyo.Over 70 chinese girls were auditioning,including Su Meili,Chen Jingfei,Zhou Jia, and Huang Ning (failed to get excepted).The auditions took over a year due to school,the girls needing to learn chinese and because there was over 70 girls auditioning. 2000 Meili,Jingefei,and Jia made up the new chinese group,Happy Jikan.Their first single,Subarashii Ongaku O Sabarashii Uta,was released September 29,even though the groups debut was announced September 23. Happy Jikan released their second single,Ài,was released November 24,2000.It was and still is their only single to be in chinese. December 23,2000,Happy Jikan released their single 'Sorry'. 2001 April 12,2001,Jia was suspended because she had anger issues.Tsunku held auditions for sub members to replace her.The submembers were Huang Ning and Xie Biyu. April 23,Happy Jikan released the single Utsukushii.This was thier first single without Jia. May 4,Happy Jikan released the single HEART. August 14,2001,Jia came back to the hello!project,and the submembers became fulltime second generation members. 2002 January 5th,Happy Jikan released their first photobook HAPPY♥JIKAN. January 22nd,Happy Jikan released the single SHOOTING STAR~Girl's Dream~.It is currently Happy Jikan's least selling single,but it was number #9 on Oricon Charts. September 15,Happy Jikan released the single Mai•Hato•Bitsu•Fo•Yu~.It was number #1 on Oricon Charts for 10 weeks,with 3,450,123 December 12,Happy Jikan released Cool On'nanoko. 2003 April 24,Happy Jikan released the single,Jobuguddo!. July 14,at Happy Jikan's fifth solo tour L/I/V/E OUT LOUD,Meili did not attend.Jia then told why,becuase she was graduating and Meili did not want to sadden her fans.This is her announcement,it was said over the stage screen: http://helloprogirlyuno.blogspot.com/2012/09/meilis-graduation-announcement-20030714.html. August 1,Happy Jikan released the single 'GIVE LOVE A CHANCE!' August 23,Leader Su Meili graduated.August 24,Chen Jingfei took Meili's place as leader. October 8,Happy Jikan released the single 'Dear Mirai' December 31,Happy Jikan released the single 'Sore wa Shin No Aidearu Baai'. 2004 Febuary 12,Happy Jikan released their first single without Meili,Anata Ga Inakute Sabishiidesu.This single was dedicated to Meili. March 13,Happy Jikan released the single 'RAINBOW'.It was number one on the oricon charts for 12 weeks,with 4,981,798 copies sold.It was Happy Jikan's best selling single,until MIRAI LOVE was released in 2012. May 15,Happy Jikan released the single 'Shiawasena Min'na!'. May 25,Happy Jikan announced that there will be a third generation.The auditions lasted until October 5,and the winner was Da Meihui,and it was their first 1 nin generation. October 12,Happy Jikan announced that there will be a 4th generation.The auditions lasted until December 12,and the winner was Yue YuanJun.This was the last and is still the last,1 nin generation. 2005 March 24,Happy Jikan released the single 'Isse Ni!' March 30,Tsunku announced himself the fifth generation.The auditions ended June 30,and the winners were Yin Lu and Ruu Maya. September 23,Happy Jikan released the single "Happytaimu!Iwatte Kudasai!".Each member had a solo version,as Chen said that this was their 5 year anniversary single. December 12,Happy Jikan released the single 'Shiawasena Chirstmas'. 2006 March 18,Happy Jikan released their second photobook.It is called "FOREVER." April 14,during a promotion live of their upcoming single "DIFFERENT.",Yin Lu fell off the stage.She was said to be okay,but only had a broken wrist. May 11,Happy Jikan released the single "DIFFERENT".Yin Lu was not featured in the dance shot version due to her injury,but she was featured in the close up and the "another" version. August 18,Happy Jikan released the single "Dakara?".Yin Lu was once again not featured in the dance shot version. December 12,It was reported that third generation member,Da Meihui,had broken her leg.She announced that she would be graduating due to her injuries,December 14.Da promised that she will return to her hello!project activites when she is recovered.December 18,Tsunku announced that after Da returns,she will become a soloist. December 22,Happy Jikan released the single "Honto No Watashi.".Yin was fully recovered,and was featured in the dance shot. 2007 January 27,during the HAPPY JIKAN~SADAI SHOUHI~ Concert 2007,Chen Jingfei,Yue YuanJun and Ruu Maya announced their graduation.By the end of the tour,Feburary 11,Chen,Yue and Ruu had officially graduated.Feburary 14,Zhou Jia became leader of Happy Jikan. April 18,Happy Jikan released the single "Nani Ka,Nani Ka..".It was close to being Happy Jikan's lowest selling single,but then it got 4,000 more copies sold than "SHOOTING STAR~Girl's Dream~" on it's fourth day. May 15,Happy Jikan released their third photobook "Jinsei.". August 12,on Xie Biyu's blog,she trash talked Tsunku saying that he is a"sick bastard","perverted freak" and an "no good loser,who is a bad maneger and is very racist.".August 15,after seeing the blog,Tsunku fired her immediantly.Xie said that she did not care,and was sent to "The Idol! Squad",by Tsunku's orders.She became an model under the company. October 16,Tsunku announced the sixth generation auditions,called Happy Jikan's ~Get Ready!Go~ Sixth Generation Auditions.Since the group had only three members remaining,Zhou Jia,Huang Ning and Yin Lu,he thought that he should add some new members. November 2,Happy Jikan released the single "Doko Made Hanashimashita Ka?".It is a japanese version to Su Meili's solo "Wǒ zài nǎlǐ?",which was the Limited Edition A B-side to Ài. 2008 Feburary 13,Happy Jikan released the single "Something New..". May 18,Happy Jikan released the fourth photobook,with all the auditionees for the sixth generation,called "Ending Wa Arimasen!".It became their best selling photobook,with 57,809 copies sold. September 10,the sixth generation auditions were announced to be over,but no one knew who won. September 19,at the HAPPY JIKAN~HEY SIX!~TOUR,the sixth generation winners were revealed to be Haoi Daiyu,Wang Dao Ming,Zeng Yun,Wu Jiao,Ao Xiao,Zheng May Ai,Sun Fang and Zheng Mei.It was their first generation to go over three members. December 14,Happy Jikan released the single "Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono". 2009 January 14,Happy Jikan released their first cover single,"Cheers",which was a cover of the filipino song "Mabuhay". March 28,Happy Jikan released their fifth photo book,called "ALL FOR ONE". May 17,It was announced that Zhou was in the hospital due to appendicitis.This is what she said: ''"My stomach was not feeling very good so I told my mom.I then fainted by the time I told her,so I was rushed into the hospital.I have to get major surgery because I have appendicitis.May 18,2009,I will no longer be a Happy Jikan member.It is too risky,and I don't want this to happen again.The doctor told me that if I keep on dancing,it will get worse.I wish good luck to all the other members and I will keep my faith in Happy Jikan." May 18,Jia officially graduated from Happy Jikan and the Hello!Project,and leadership was given to Huang Ning. July 1,Happy Jikan released the single 'Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu'.It was the first Happy Jikan single to not feature Zhou Jia. July 18,Leader Huang Ning released a book called "Happy Jikan:2000 to Future".The book tells the life of Happy Jikan,how it started,and all it's current generations and it's "future" generations.The book sold over 58,900 copies. September 14,Happy Jikan released the single 'Kanojo Ga Ataisuru Mono'.The single was written by Huang Ning. December 4,Happy Jikan released the photobook "Happy Jikan:2000 to Future ~Together~".It is in memory of Happy Jikan's past years and Huang's book. 2010 March 18,It was announced that Leader Huang Ning would be graduating August 11,2010: Tsunku's Comment: Eversince releasing her first book,it seemed like Huang would be writing more and more often.She even wrote Kanojo Ga Ataisuru Mono!Huang is very smart in ELA,but it seemed like writing was becoming an obsession.Huang started to skip practices,so I sat her down one day,with assisant maneger Akami,and we talked.Huang told us that she wanted to graduate from Happy Jikan.Akami decided a graduation date for her.August 11,2010. Huang's Comment: I love the Hello!Project,and all my fans.But,I am deciding to leave Happy Jikan.Eversince releasing my book,I felt like I was actually tempted to leave Happy Jikan,and since I am leader now,I tried to be responsible and forget it.But things started to get worse.The itch started to come back and bother me more,so when I sat down with Tsunku and Akami,I just said it.I will be graduating August,11,2010,to go to college and pursue a career in writing. April 28,Happy Jikan released the single,'Saizen O Tsukushite Mimashou'. August 11,Happy Jikan Leader Huang Ning graduated,and leadership was given to Yin Lu. December 8,Happy Jikan released their first Double A Side (and their first single without Huang,since 'Sorry'),Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going!. 2011 Feburary 12,Happy Jikan released the single,'Hold On!'.Even though the song did not get much promotion,It sold 40,556 copies. March 21,It was announced that Yin Lu would be announcing.With no comments about it,there was only an announcement,and the day of her graduation,an ceremony. May 8,Zeng Yun unexpectadely graduated from Happy Jikan because of her old school. Yin graduated May 18,2011,and leadership was given to Haoi Daiyu. June 2,Happy Jikan released the single 'Shikashi Watashi Wa Anata O Aishite Imasu'.Yin's lines were given to Wu Jiao,due to her unexpected graduation.It was the first Happy Jikan single not to feature Yin Lu since 'Isse Ni!'. June 4,Wang Dao Ming got a serious case of pneumonia.She this is what she said: Well,bad news.I have pneumonia.I was never expecting this,but my fever got really high.It was 103 degrees.Which means,for now,I have to stop my activities in Happy Jikan. June 11,Wang returned to her activites in Happy Jikan. July 18,Happy Jikan released the single 'Sekushina Babe'. September 8,Happy Jikan released both the photobook "HJ HJ~" and the single 'YOUTH!'. December 12,Happy Jikan released the single 'School Girl Love'.It was used as the opening for Take Two!'s drama,Joshiko-sei no Koi. 2012 January 18,It was announced that the sixth generation would be having an anniversary event September 19,2012,at the Shibuya-AX,for their 4th anniversary as Happy Jikan members. May 14,Happy Jikan released the single 'Renai Spirit!'. April 3,Happy Jikan released their first mini album,"Happy♥Taimu". June 25,It was announced that Happy Jikan would be having seventh generation auditions,called "Happy Jikan~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA~".It was revealed that Zeng Yun was auditioning again. July 11,Happy Jikan released the single MIRAI LOVE.It is currently the best selling of the Hello!Project,with 8,005,475 copies sold,and it was number one the on oricon charts for one month and 5 weeks. September 10,it was revealed that Zeng Yun,Joe Song,Hsaoi Zhe and Bui Shun were the seventh generation winners. September 22,Happy Jikan released the single "Tantei Shojo",but it did not feature Hsaoi Zhe. In Late September,it was announced that Happy Jikan was releasing their 37th single,Ogoe De!!,and that it was featuring Hsaoi Zhe. Discography Singles *All singles and CDs were produced by Zetima up until 'DIFFERENT'.The rest of the singles and CDs are produced by BH Records. #2000.09.29Subarashii Ongaku O Sabarashii Uta #2000.11.24Ài #2000.12.23Sorry #2001.04.23Utsukushii #2001.07.04HEART #2002.01.22SHOOTING STAR ~Girl's Dream~ #2002.09.15Mai•Hato•Bitsu•Fo•Yu~ #2003.04.24Jobuguddo! #2003.08.02GIVE LOVE A CHANCE #2003.10.08Dear Mirai #2003.12.31Sore wa Shin No Aidearu Baai #2004.02.14Anata Ga Inakute Sabishiidesu #2004.05.13RAINBOW #2004.07.25Shiawasena Min'na! #2005.03.24Isse Ni! #2005.09.23HappyTaimu!Iwatte Kudasai! #2005.12.12Shiawasena Chirstmas #2006.05.11DIFFERENT #2006.08.15Dakara? #2006.12.22Honto No Watashi #2007.04.18Nani Ka,Nani Ka.. #2007.11.02Doko Made Hanashimashita Ka? #2008.02.13Something New.. #2008.12.14Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono #2009.01.14Cheers #2009.07.01Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu #2009.09.14Kanojo Ga Ataisuru Mono #2010.04.28Saizen O Tsukushite Mimashou #2010.12.08Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going! #2011.02.12Hold On! #2011.06.02Shikashi Watashi Wa Anata O Aishite Imasu #2011.08.18Sekushina Babe #2011.12.12School Girl Love #2012.05.14Renai Spirit! #2012.07.11MIRAI LOVE #2012.09.22Tantei Shojo #2012.12.03Ogoe De!! Albums #2000.11.18#1 #2001.09.18ONGAKU 2 #2002.08.29Uta 3 #2003.11.29WAO 4 #2004.11.30Wǒmen de 5th #2005.07.17Ài 6 #2006.09.04ALBUM 7 #2008.06.12Happy♥Onna 8 #2009.04.11Anata No Kanojo! #2010.05.07♥LUCKY♥ #2011.06.1311th! #2012.12.2312 Kitai Shite Iru Mini Albums #2007.11.17MINI 1 #2011.04.03Happy♥Taimu Best Of Albums #2003.12.18Best Of Happy Jikan 2000's! #2011.12.18Best Of Happy Jikan ~From 2009 to 2011~! Other Singles #2011.11.16Busu Ni Naranai Testugaku (MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku) #2012.09.16Tomodachi Oh Tomodachi (MORNING JIKAN) #2012.12.14Wakuteka Mirai Chance (MORNING JIKAN)Releases Releases Photobooks #2002.01.05HAPPY♥JIKAN #2006.03.18FOREVER #2007.05.15Jinsei. #2008.05.18Ending Wa Arimasen! #2009.03.28ALL FOR ONE #2009.12.04Happy Jikan:2000 to Future ~Together~ #2011.09.08HJ HJ~ Calendars #2002.05.11It's Happy Jikan! #2006.02.13Over AGAIN. #2009.07.11Smiles #2012.04.17Hold On! Trivia *Happy Jikan is currently the best selling Hello!Project group. *Da Meihui was the first Happy Jikan member to become a soloist. *The following members graduated from Happy Jikan,but not the Hello!Project(in graduation order): #Su Meili #Da Meihui #Yue YuanJun #Ruu Maya #Zhou Jia #Yin Lu *The seventh generation was the first generation in four years. *Is the second Hello!Project group to release 30 singles.Morning Musume being the first. *Saito Kotomi said she wished she could be a member *The single,Hold On!,was first performed at Happy Jikan 12th Birthday Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Charge!Fight!My Love!~. *Every other year,they have a 'Birthday' concert,for the formation of the group in 2000. *'Shiawasena Christmas' was Happy Jikan's first single to not be sold in China and Taiwan.The reasoning for this is because the group had less than 10 days to prepare for the single. *In Subarashii Ongaku O Sabarashii Uta,the girls have an accent. *Yin Lu would always call Happy Jikan,'Happy Taimu'. *Mai•Hato•Bitsu•Fo•Yu~ is a pronounciation of 'My Heart Beats For You'. *Happy Jikan was the first Hello!Project group to be made up of chinese girls. Category:Happy Jikan Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Group Formations in 2000 Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan fifth generation Category:Happy Jikan Fourth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Third Generation Category:Happy Jikan Second Generation Category:Happy Jikan First Generation Category:Members who failed a Happy Jikan Audition Category:Happy Jikan Singles Category:Happy Jikan Concerts Category:Labels